I've Had This Secret, A companion to Deviant Love
by Attanea
Summary: Here's is chapter 0.5 for those of you who read and loved Deviant Love. A bit of insight to how Kiba and Kankurou felt before the beginning of my first story. KankuxKiba. Yaoi.


**Deviant Love 0.5:**

_This is a companion fic to **Deviant Love**. It's dedicated to all the people who loved my first KankuxKiba fic and wanted more. It was inspired by the song "My Name is Trouble" by Nightmare of You, and if you're interested I suggest listening to it while reading on._

**

* * *

**

**I've Had This Secret**

Kiba fought to stay conscious as his eyes drooped from exhaustion and loss of blood. If it hadn't been for Kankurou, he would already be dead. Sakon and Ukon had been left behind in a mangled heap after Kankurou had mercilessly dumped them out of Kuroari.

They were now headed back to Konoha as Kankurou crashed through the canopy, cursing under his breath about how he had got stuck with the injured and weak one and how Gaara and Temari had gotten off easy. It wasn't long after the weird twins had been killed that Kiba had winced at a wave of pain and almost blacked out. Kankurou had yelled at him to stay conscious, scooping him up easily with a growl, while Akamaru was still in Kiba's arms.

Kankurou was carrying a fainting Kiba back to Konoha, muttering about how Gaara and Temari probably didn't have to carry _their_ Konoha ninja back as fast as they could. Kiba would have thrown a punch at him or something if he wasn't so groggy; and if his mind wasn't pulsating with a secret that had awakened while he was in Kankurou's arms.

He had had this secret ever since his first memory, but he had never talked about it. He sometimes got the feeling that Shino had caught on, but if his friend had, he never said anything. It wasn't that he was ashamed of it; he just never found it necessary to bring up.

_Well I've had this secret,_

_And I feel it's time that you should know:_

_When I'm in your arms, it turns me on._

After a particularly violent jolt caused by Kankurou jumping off a thin branch, Kiba started to cough, covering his mouth with his hand. Kankurou swore and Kiba could taste metal in his mouth. Glancing at his hand he saw the blood, but he quickly closed his eyes again against another wave of pain. He wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer, and his betraying thoughts of Kankurou weren't helping. His heart rate was slowing down, which was an odd sensation when it should have been speeding up for obvious reasons. He forced himself to clear his mind and concentrate on breathing as Kankurou quickened his pace.

_But I've got a conscience too,_

_And it says my heart's never in tune_

_With anything I do._

When they finally reached Konoha, Kankurou had to turn so that they didn't end up colliding with the wall. He reached the main road and jumped down to it, quickly rushing towards the gates ahead. Kiba's hand clenched onto Kankurou's as pain attacked again, and luckily Kankurou didn't seem to care. An electrical ache was reverberating through Kiba's body.

Cold sweat had broken out over his body and he could just see Kankurou's expression past his chin. He was scowling, which was accentuated by his facial paint, and he breathed heavily as he bolted inside the gates and yelled at Izumo and Kotetsu to get a medic.

Izumo rushed off as Kankurou lowered Kiba to the ground to wait for a stretcher. Kotetsu rushed over and started throwing questions at Kankurou about what had happened and where the others were. It was all inaudible to Kiba as he drifted in and out of consciousness. He gulped, clutching his self-inflicted stab wound with one hand, and Kankurou's hand with the other in an attempt to erase the pain.

_So this is the last time that I'll hold your hand._

_I want to kiss you on the mouth and tell you_

_I'm your biggest fan._

Kankurou growled as he felt Kiba's grip loosen and called his name in frustration while Kiba's world blacked out.

_I'm your biggest fan._

* * *

Kankurou fumed as he paced back and forth in the waiting room while waiting for news on Kiba. He felt responsible for what had happened, even though Kiba had acquired his wound long before Kankurou had arrived. If he was the only one out of his siblings who wasn't able to carry out the mission, he'd never live it down.

He didn't think that the wound was bad enough for Kiba to die, but Kiba had been rushed back and seemed to have caught a fever. Not to mention the state of his dog, Akamaru. Kankurou couldn't quite figure out why, but he didn't want Kiba mad at him. He felt solely responsible for Kiba's state and he could feel something awakening inside of him that he had forced himself to forget long ago.

_I've had this secret_

_And now it's time that you should know:_

_I was wrong to string you along_.

Kankurou huffed and turned on the nurse behind a desk.

"How much longer is this going to take?" he yelled in frustration, making her jump in fright and stare at him in surprise. He huffed again and spun on his heel, storming out of the waiting room and out of the hospital. He couldn't stand that suffocating building any longer.

He headed down the street and took a few turns without any real sense of where he was going. After a good five minutes of walking briskly around Konoha, he slowed to a calm pace and let out a deep breath. The sun was high above and it beat down on him fiercely.

He reached up to take off his hood, shoving it into a pocket, and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He hadn't noticed how much he had been sweating ever since he had started to carry Kiba back to Konoha. The thought of sweat and Kiba made his face heat up even more, quite unnecessarily. He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to douse himself of the heating thoughts. It wasn't exactly what he needed right now.

_Circulating the streets in the pulsing heat,_

_I scoured your town, completely aroused_

_And making love to your memory._

He brought both gloved hands up to his face and dragged them down in fatigue. Glancing at his gloves, he saw purple face paint. He sighed at the affects of heat and sweat.

He was about to turn to head back to the hospital before realizing that he had no idea where it was. He huffed and asked a passerby for directions. She looked at him quizzically and pointed behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see it at the far end of the street he was already on. Huffing again, he headed for it without another word to the woman.

As soon as he stepped inside he was bombarded with sanitizing smells and cold air. He welcomed the cold air but grimaced at the smell. Walking over to the desk, he was about to ask about Kiba, but she told him the room number before he had a chance.

Clearly she didn't want another outburst.

Before searching out the room, he went to the bathroom. After he had washed his hands, he splashed the cold water onto his face to get rid of the gritty and salty smell, effectively taking off the remnants of his face paint as well.

He dried his face and hands off roughly with a paper towel, then left the bathroom and headed down the hall, glancing at room numbers as he passed them

He came across Kiba's room and could see him bandaged up on a bed, with his eyes closed, through the small window on the door. Kankurou put his hand on the door handle, hesitating momentarily, and then pushed it open quietly. He stuck his head through the crack and saw Akamaru stir in a basket on the floor. He looked up at Kankurou lazily before falling back to sleep.

Kankurou stepped into the room and slid the door shut behind him softly. He took a seat on the edge of Kiba's bed and took in what he could see of him. There were bandages wrapped around both arms and he could see the same around his stomach and chest. There were more around his neck and head, and final a patch on his left cheek. Kankurou's eyes lingered on the bandages on his torso. He started to reach out a hand to feel where the deep wound should be, but realized it probably wasn't a good idea, so he let his hand fall next to Kiba's.

He watched as Kiba's chest rose and fell in what seemed to be more like sleep than unconsciousness. His eyes moved up to Kiba's face, focusing on the slightly parted lips that allowed air to invade and escape his body. Kankurou started to lean towards him, shifting his hand to support his weight better, but he stopped when his hand fell over Kiba's.

He leaned back to look at their hands and absentmindedly took a hold of Kiba's and rubbed the back of it with his thumb much like Temari had once done for him while he was hospitalized.

_So this is the last time that I'll hold your hand._

_I want to kiss you on the mouth and tell you_

_I'm your biggest fan._

Kiba's head turned to the side as he stirred, and Kankurou almost yanked his hand away in embarrassment, but didn't when Kiba remained asleep.

Kankurou had no idea what had come over him but he knew there was no sense in ignoring it or pretending it wasn't there.

_This is the last time that I'll hold your hand._

_I want to kiss you on the mouth and tell you_

_I'm your biggest fan._

He let Kiba's hand rest back on the bed as he stood up and left the room. Staying with Kiba wasn't a very good idea at the moment.

At least he hadn't failed his mission.

* * *

_Seconds, anyone?_


End file.
